From Dusk till Dawn
From Dusk till Dawn is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 43th case of the game. It is the first case set in Salem Downtown. Plot During opening sequence of Salem Downtown, the another widowed mother named Tiffany Rees (portrayed by Rose McGowan) was chased by the masked killer named Deathclaws and tried to scream for help, but the police believed that it's just a prank. Then Deathclaws knocked her out before she could screams. When she wakes up, Tiffany find herself bound and gagged in the bed and the man in cowboy outfit interrogated with her about treason and trying to uncovering Vermilion Master's identity. Despite crying over her relatives' death, she refuse to tell. Believing that her mother betraying Rees' family, the cowboy grabs the survival knife and Tiffany muffled scream helplessly as he stabbed her through her heart while Deathclaws watched her with an satanic smile. Previously, Heather reported that Nadia is headed to Salem Downtown to meet her older sister, former scream queen Nora Radchenko, and investigating the serial killer Deathclaws, Vermilion Master's second-in-command, who's still somewhere. The Liberty Agency followed the two remaining Deathstalker recruits to Salem Downtown. During their trip, one of the police van's engines exploded, forcing Abraham to make a rough stop in a Hooghan Motel. When he got off the van to inform the office about the accident, he found Tiffany Rees (from opening scene) stabbed by knife, prompting Fatiha and the player to investigate the murder. The five people were labelled as suspects: Nora Radchenko (former scream queen), Freda Freeman (bus attendant), Willard Parker (mayor), Elijah Hoffman (ex-hunter), and Wes Steedhoofs (motel owner). While searching for evidences, Fatiha goes inside the abandoned cabin to find something. She found the picture of Rees family and still don't know where could Christa be. Suddenly, the claws smashes on the wall and Fatiha screams in horror. The player wrestling with Deathclaws until it knocked out. Fatiha and the player managed to exit from behind. During the investigation, Nadia tracked a message from the killer to Tiffany to Rudha County. Later, the killer fired multiple shots at the team, but no one was injured. The team gathered enough evidence to incriminate ex-hunter Elijah Hoffman as Tiffany's killer. Elijah denied involvement but later admitted to the crime. He only said that he wanted to kill all police inside the van. When he spotted Tiffany in Rudha County, he could not resist chasing her and with Deathclaws' help, he kidnapping and stabbed her with survival knife because Tiffany's mother had previously betrayed her while working as cult following. Despite his silence, the team deduced at court that someone had paid Elijah to carry out the hit. Judge Pereira sentenced him to 30 years in jail. During Traitor Among Us! (1/6), Assuming that the van was sabotaged, the team interrogated Freda Freeman, the bus attendant, to learn about any suspicious activities before moving. Freda said that the engine's explosion was caused by something outside the van because pre-drive instrument checks were in order. The team investigated the crash site and found an engine part with a bullet hole, which (per Raymond's analysis) was from Elijah's rifle. Nora Radchenko confirmed that Elijah's bullet pierced the van's hydraulic pipes and caused the accident. Meanwhile, Roxanne offered the team help to investigate Deathstalker's vans in Kriss Town. Roxanne said that Deathclaws' recruits in Salem Downtown received their orders via shortwave radio transmissions, disguised as weather information. The team found a shortwave radio receiver, which (per Nadia and Roxanne) contained a message from Deathclaws with a few unknown names. The team asked mayor Willard Parker if he could identify those names. Willard said that one of them, Victoria Cartwright, was the heiress of the world's biggest gold firm, making her highly influential. Furthermore, she was last seen in Kriss Town. The other three people were in Salem's different cities. The team deduced that Victoria was the person they were looking for. With Nadia and Nora strengthening their security measures against the presumed disguised persona, the Liberty resumed its route to Kriss Town, hoping to get to Victoria before Deathclaws did. Summary Victim *'Tiffany Rees' Murder Weapon *'Survival Knife' Killer *'Elijah Hoffman' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cat allergy. *The suspect wear poncho. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cat allergy. *The suspect drinks pulque. *The suspect is a sharpshooter. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cat allergy. *The suspect drinks pulque. *The suspect is a sharpshooter. *The suspect is male. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cat allergy. *The suspect drinks pulque. *The suspect is a sharpshooter. *The suspect wear poncho. *The suspect is male. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks pulque. *The suspect is a sharpshooter. *The suspect is male. Killer's Profile *The killer has a cat allergy. *The killer drinks pulque. *The killer is a sharpshooter. *The killer wear poncho. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Traitor Among Us! (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Salem Downtown Category:Copyrighted Images